


Вина

by efinie



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>План был надежным. Он знал, что они победят, но боялся, что вовсе не бой будет самым трудным. Он услышал позади шаги и уже знал, кто это, еще до того, как тот заговорил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182524) by rickydickdamndiculous. 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Джон брел сквозь тускло освещенный узкий проход, стены которого были покрыты рядами труб. Он шел отдать последние наставления команде, мужчинам и женщинам Сопротивления. Сегодня должна состояться решающая атака. Их последний шанс нанести Скайнет смертельный удар и закончить войну. 

План был надежным. Он знал, что они победят, но боялся, что вовсе не бой будет самым трудным. Он услышал позади шаги и уже знал, кто это, еще до того, как тот заговорил.

— Сэр? Прошу разрешения присоединиться к Колорадскому наступлению! 

Это был Кайл. 

— Ты нужен мне здесь, Риз, — ответил Джон. 

Старый добрый Кайл всегда проявляет инициативу, добровольно ввязываясь в самые рискованные, самые трудные миссии. Он сильно напоминал Джону себя: был умен, самоотвержен, энергичен, решителен и очень предан. А также молод, очень молод, примерно на девятнадцать лет младше Джона. Мысли о путешествиях во времени все еще не укладывались в голове. 

Кайл начал протестовать:

— Вы говорите о полном уничтожении Скайнет, сэр.

Джон остановился, поворачиваясь к Кайлу лицом.

— У подразделения в Колорадо все получится, — заверил он. — Машины падут сегодня. Но нападение прямо здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, так же важно. Может быть, даже больше.

Джон честно хотел, чтобы ему не нужно было брать Кайла с собой на эту миссию, он знал, что она будет для Кайла последней. Но у него не было выбора, как и у Кайла, за исключением того, что Кайл этого не знал. 

— Важнее, чем уничтожение центрального ядра Скайнет? — тон Кайла был спокойный и рассудительный, но Джон мог слышать беспокойство и напряжение в голосе. — Джон, я не понимаю, почему вы ведете атаку на трудовой лагерь?

Джон вздохнул:

— Потому что лагерь - это прикрытие. На территории лагеря находится ангар. Под тем ангаром Скайнет спрятала свое главное оружие. Когда Скайнет поймет, что проиграла, она приведет в действие это оружие, чтобы обеспечить собственное выживание, — он выдерживает взгляд Кайла с холодной, как лед, честностью в глазах. — Мы захватим его сегодня или не будет никакого завтра.

Кайл кивнул, полный решимости.

— Тогда мы его возьмем.

Джон не мог сдержать улыбки. Он посмотрел на Кайла. Его собственный отец смотрел на него как на героя. Кумира. Может быть, даже как на отца. Джон хотел бы, чтобы он мог сказать Кайлу правду. Его постоянно одолевал соблазн рассказать Кайлу, но он не мог, иначе рисковал бы не только своим собственным существованием, но и выживанием человечества. 

Иногда Джон хотел бы, чтобы ему было все равно. 

— Ты моя правая рука, Риз. Я никогда не благодарил тебя за это.

_Ты мой отец, и мне жаль, что я никогда не смогу рассказать тебе. Мне жаль, что ты никогда не узнаешь._

— Вам и не надо, — заявил Кайл. — Вы подарили всем нам будущее, Джон.

_Но при этом я забрал твое._

— Я собираюсь потратить свое... — продолжал Кайл. — Когда все это закончится, я... Я собираюсь найти дом своих родителей. Перестроить его.

Джон сдержал комок в горле, когда чувство вины нахлынуло на него. Снова. Он смотрел под ноги, не в силах поднять взгляд на Кайла. Как бы то ни было, он заставил себя - небольшая улыбка тронула уголки его губ. Он не мог показать свою боль. Не мог. Это было слишком опасно. 

— Использовать руки для чего-то иного, кроме убийства.

_Все же я подарю тебе будущее, не так ли? Короткое, но хотя бы что-то. По крайней мере, ты получишь возможность быть с мамой. Этого уже хорошо, да? Ты бы простил меня?_

— Что вы сделаете со своим?

Джон помедлил секунду, спрятав свой внутренний конфликт так незаметно, как только мог, за беспечным пожатием плеч. 

— Холодное пиво было бы неплохо, — он ухмыльнулся. 

Кайл усмехнулся: 

— Такие большие планы!

И они оба рассмеялись. Джон наслаждался этим. Посмеяться с отцом в последний раз, прежде чем он должен будет отослать его навсегда. Это несло легкий терапевтический эффект.

— Да. Полагаю, я не так уж и много об этом думаю.

Джон не думал об этом. Он не хотел думать. Какое будущее его ждет, когда он знает, что послал своего отца на смерть? Как он сможет жить с этим, несмотря на исход? 

Кайл молчал мгновение, обдумывая. В тишине далекое скандирование имени Джона начало нарастать. 

— Ну, я думаю, что бы ни случилось, — сказал он, — это должно быть лучше, чем сейчас.

Я на это надеюсь. Ради тебя. Я надеюсь, что этого достаточно.

Пора было ехать - время было расписано и скандирование становилось все громче. Джон медленно начал поворачиваться на каблуках, чтобы уйти, но остановился и сказал: 

— Очень многие из нас умерли, чтобы мы оказались здесь.

Было так больно, что он не мог сказать Кайлу, что чувствовал. Как бы он хотел, чтобы можно было просто рассказать отцу все, попросить прощения. Но времени не было. И никогда не будет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Кайл, что если бы был другой способ, я бы поступил иначе.

На этом Джон ушел, оставив Кайла с самым близким эквивалентом извинения за то, что собирался с ним сделать. Джон ненавидел время, и был совершенно уверен, что оно ненавидело его тоже.


End file.
